The proposed research intends to develop a model of the social economic activities in urban working class communities which extends existing strategies of community analysis and classical model of economic analysis. Current approaches portray working class communities in terms of (1) cultural characteristics and orientations, (2) social structure, (3) political organizations, (4) the kinds of labor performed for wages by (generally) the male population and (5) the resource flows, investment patterns; and distribution patterns of goods and services from the private and public sectors within the community. The proposed model, by focusing upon the economic activities and transactions which are carried on outside of the market economy and which are based in the network of social relationships, will extend existing models to explain the crucial role played by women and others in the process of community settlement, growth, and decay. A principal hypothesis of this study: women and other people in the social economy produce goods and services which are vital to the survival of working class populations in urban areas, particularly the dependent populations of children and the aging. The nature and extent of these activities is dependent upon and contributes to the stability of the community in which they are performed. The lack of community infrastructure for these activities often results in family break-ups, increasing dependency upon formal institutionalized services, outmigration, and more general community decay. The development of a model including these activities will not only lead to the evolution of more effective and sensitive policies but also to an understanding of the leverage points and services which may be required to make working class communities more stable over time. Using data from three working class communities, four separate but interrelated tasks will be undertaken to build a model of the social economic activities. First, in-depth anthropological data will be collected on the three communities of Mattapan, Charlestown, and Fall River to build a detailed model of the social economy in these communities. Secondly, the insights from this work will be incorporated into a survey which will be used to statistically test their validity. Thirdly, using demographic data and the survey, indicators of the nature and extent of social economic activities will be developed. Finall (Text Truncated - Exceeds Capacity)